Benjamin Barbossa
This character was created by Superjokertv. Nathaniel Dalton, better known as Harlock, was a legendary and ferocious pirate of the Seven Seas. A captain who was sadistic, manipulative, ruthless and cunning. He was also cursed by the treasure of Cortés and lived as an undead pirate throughout his life. After committing mutiny, he was throw over board and off the Black Pearl. He eventually became Captain of the Empress and later Nepture, as well as Pirate Lord of the Red Sea. Personality and Traits A notorious and infamous pirate that was very proper due to his upbringing. He was also sadistic, manipulative, ruthless and cunning. He worn brown gloves and boots, a long black coat that features red and white linings, a jolly roger on his belt buckle with a gun holster on the right where he keeps his sword and a flintlock pistol in a gun holster on the left. One of the well-known things about Captain Harlock was his myth. Many tales have been told of him and such tales have made him an infamous pirate of the Seven Seas, having been known to have at least contributed to his own reputation. Unlike other pirates he doesn't care about the Pirate Code including the right of Parley saying "screw the pirate code". Nathaniel's relationship with Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa was complicated. He tired to committee mutiny against Jack with Barbossa refusing to help him, resulting in him being throw over board and off the Black Pearl, but also helped rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Jack was also one of the few who called him by his first name "Nathaniel", implying a companionship prior to his mutiny. Although he respected and admired Jack as the greatest pirate he ever know. With the curse upon him, his face became weathered and gaunt over time, with yellowed eyes giving him a particularly sinister appearance. Under the light of the moon, he transformed into a living corpse with rags for clothing. Equipment and Skills Nathaniel is highly educated and shown to speak a large number of languages. He is shown to be competent in many fields, not the least of which including combat and using guns. His preferred weapon is his sword, often using the weapon in combat. He also carries a flintlock pistol and has shown to full mastering of the weapon. He is highly athletic, able to pull off some dangerous maneuvers. Nathaniel has studied magic, he is able to raise the dead to do his bidding and can teleport from ship to ship in a puff of black smoke, besides teleporting he could generate deadly, black voodoo aura from his hand that can burn human beings, killing them and turns them into ash. He also owns the Timekeeper that was given to him by his brother, a watch that can freeze and control time. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' (appears in flashback(s)) *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' (mentioned only) *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (first appearance) :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (comic)'' (mentioned only) *''The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!'' (mentioned only) *''The Challenge!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World 's End'' :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' :*''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (comic)'' (mentioned only) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Non-Canon *''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)'' (post-2011 revamp) *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' (mentioned only) *''A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas'' (voice only) *''Disney Infinity'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean PocketModel game'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas Strategy Game'' Category:Males Category:English Category:Cabin boys Category:Pirates Category:Pirate captains Category:Helmsmen Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Empress crew Category:HMS Providence crew Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Brethren Court Category:British Royal Navy Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Lore Category:Swordmen Category:Marksmen Category:Smugglers Category:Mutineers Category:Magic practitioners Category:Cadets Category:Ensigns